Urinary incontinence of elderly people has become a public concern and increasing efforts have been devoted to the development of treatment for increased urinary frequency and urinary incontinence. KRP-197, a novel compound developed by Kyorin Pharmaceutical Co., Ltd. (Patent Document 1), is a selective muscarinic antagonist and is considered as a medicinal candidate compound for the treatment for increased urinary frequency and urinary incontinence (Non-Patent Document 1). An oral solid preparation has already been described as a type of KRP-197 preparation, (Patent Document 2).
Although KRP-197 is rapidly absorbed after an oral administration, the drug has a relatively short half-life and needs to be administered several times a day when given in the form of conventional oral solid preparation.    [Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. Hei 7-15943    [Patent Document 2] WO 01/34147 A1 pamphlet    [Non-Patent Document 1] Bioorg. Med. Chem., 1999, 7, 1151-1161.